Devil's Maelstrom
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: I do not own High School DxD or Naruto please support the official release
1. Prologue

A/N: I know I should have updated Magia Maelstrom, Birds of a Feather, Shinobu to kaiju no nichijo seikatsu, My NarutoDigimon Crossover, or hell even RWBY's Maelstrom before writing a seventh story but this Idea has been bouncing around in my head since I started Reading and Watching High school DxD so before I spoil my plans for the story Imma gonna shut my big yap.

It would have been a joyous day in Konohagakure No Sato had two things not just occurred. First Konoha had just been devastated by the loss of their beloved fourth Hokage and second had a Massive Nine-Tailed Fox not just remodeled the village during its battle with the fourth.

Now with no-one else fit to lead the village Hiruzen Sarutobi a man once known as the god of shinobi and the professor. A man entering his seventies has once again taken the seat of the Hokage becoming the third once again. He currently wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over it, tied with two long straps. Across the back of which "Third Hokage" is written.

Due to his old age he has a lighter skin tone, his once dark brown hair has gone grey, his face is gaunter, and he has wrinkles and liver spots. In his arms is a small white bundle that held firm and yet gently, for within the bundle was the last remaining Heir of two great clans in the shinobi world, and the fourth's only living relative his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a small babe with spiky blond hair with multiple crimson streaks and dark violet eyes. He also has three whisker like markings on his cheeks.

"Sensei." A voice said from behind the elder Sarutobi.

Turning around to face the speaker Hiruzen saw a rather tall man with fair skin. He has a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes going all the way to the bottom of his face. His attire consists of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he is wearing mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He is also wearing hand guards, a black belt, traditional wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. On his back he is carrying a rather large scroll, and on his left palm there is a tattoo. He is wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. This man is Jiraiya of the Sannin and currently the only one who still cares about what happens to Konoha.

"Sensei." He repeated "Is it true? Is Minato truly dead? What about Kushina? Or Naruto? Are they all dead?" He asked the desperation evident in his voice.

"Minato and Kushina have both perished. As for young Naruto he is alive but currently sleeping. So I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down." Hiruzen said while gently rocking the young babe.

Looking down at the child that is his godson turned Jiraya reached down and stroked the child's head.

"It will be okay Naruto we will ensure you are taken care of." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Hiruzen looked at his student a somber expression across his face.

"Jiraya." He said "Would you like to hold your godson?"

Jiraya looked up at his sensei tears freely flowing down his face. As he extended his arms to take the child. As he got a closer look at the boy he noticed that Naruto really took after his father what with his spikey hair and the shape of his face but Jiraya noted that the boy had his mother's eyes and eye shape. Looking back up at his former Sensei

"Sensei what are you planning to do with Naruto? I mean I can't take him with me because I have to maintain our spy network. Yet we can't leave him here give how greatly he resembles Minato it would attract his father's enemies within and outside of the village. Also given the fact that his Godmother want's nothing to do with him or Konoha in general. So what are we going to do with him?" Jiraya asked

"Well first of all the boys Godmother is not who you think and it's not that she doesn't want anything to do with Naruto it's that she isn't able to leave her territory for extended periods of time. As for what we are going to do with him I am going to place a seal on the boy so that his parent's enemies do not realize he is there son until he is able to better defend himself." Hiruzen said while looking at the child in Jiraya's arms.

Five Years Later

Five years had passed since that night and for, some life couldn't be better. Unfortunately for one blond haired blue eyed boy wearing an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, while on his right arm is a black cloth armband with a red Uzumaki crest which also appears on the back. Though the idea that life couldn't be better couldn't be further from the truth for the boy. For you see this boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and ever since his birth five years ago he has had multiple attempts on his life ranging from civilian mobs to civilian born shinobi mobs and a mixture of the two. Currently the five year old boy is running from a mob of civilians and shinobi for today is October tenth the day of his birth as well as the day the demon fox was killed by the fourth Hokage.

"Die Demon." A Male civilian shouted as he chased after Naruto

"This time we will finish what the fourth started." Another voice shouted out

"Kill the Demon brat." A third female voice shouted

Naruto quickly rounded a corner into an alleyway and upon seeing a nearby garbage can he quickly scrambled inside hoping to avoid a beating at the hands of the villagers.

Meanwhile outside of the alleyway

"Were did the demon go? It has to be around here somewhere!" someone said

It was then a smooth voice spoke.

"Excuse me." The voice said "But would you mind telling me why you are chasing after small child? Also have I misheard you when you say you want to kill the child in question? Now one more question who might this child that you want dead be?"

The civilian mob turned around and came face to face with a young man who looked to be in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He is wearing black suit jacket and pants. Underneath which he is wearing an olive green vest and white shirt with a green tie. Standing next to the man is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and Silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She is wearing a blue and white maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"This doesn't concern you so move along outsiders!" A villager shouted at the two new comers before turning around to rejoin the 'hunt', or he would have had the silver haired not grabbed him.

"Sirzechs has asked you a question, what is the name of the child and why do you wish his death!"

The man stared at the silver haired woman, terrified by the look on her fair visage.

"Alright alright jeez just let me go. We are trying to get rid of the demon brat Naruto Uzumaki. He killed the Fourth Hokage and all of our loved ones five years ago."

Sirzechs stared at the man.

"Grayfia! Take care of this trash while I go check on Naruto-kun, and ensure his and the rest of these idiot's survival." Sirzechs said in a grim voice while walking toward the alleyway that Naruto had ran into.

Meanwhile back inside the alleyway

"Come out, come out wherever you are demon." A shinobi stated as he looked to the left then to the right before spotting the trashcan that Naruto was currently hiding in.

"Found you. Now prepare to die you little demon shit." The shinobi said while drawing his sword and stabbing the garbage can Naruto was in.

The shinobi grinned when he saw blood leaking out of the garbage can. Although his grin started to fade when he sensed a great power signature explode out of garbage can.

"Now you've done it." A voice said from behind the shinobi.

Whirling around sword at the ready the shinobi came face to face with Sirzechs.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean?" the shinobi said

"Well you see Naruto-kun is-..." Sirzechs started before the garbage can exploded and there standing in the remains of what used to be a trash can was a taller (at least for a five-year-old) version of Naruto standing at 4 feet 7 inches, and with neck length spiky blond hair with multiple crimson streaks and dark violet eyes.

"You, who have foolishly broken the thirds seal and law must now pay the ultimate price for your betrayal. You will die here and now." He said as he charged at the shinobi only to be stopped by Sirzechs.

"That is enough Naruto regardless of what this man has done or what laws are broken, you yourself cannot kill this man without reinforcing their claims about you. But be that as it may I believe that our guests that will be arriving shortly, will be more than capable of rounding up the remaining scoundrels." Sirzechs stated

A few minutes, later six people three men and three women, all wearing animal motif masks and the Third Hokage himself, appeared before Naruto, Sirzechs and the Shinobi.

"N-N-Naruto, what happened how did the seal break?" The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi stated while staring at the newly unsealed Naruto.

"Hiruzen is that you? Man you've gotten old. Especially since the last time I saw you." Sirzechs said

"Sirzechs Lucifer, is that you? Why you haven't even aged a day since I last saw you." Hiruzen stated "Anyway Naruto would kindly explain what happened, to you-…" whatever else Hiruzen was going to say died in his throat when he saw the shinobi with a bloody sword in his hands.

"I see so I am not dealing with the 'I love you Jiji Naruto' but rather the son of Kushina Uzumaki." Hiruzen said while turning to face the shinobi "You idiots just couldn't leave well enough alone. Tori, Saru, round up the survivor's and have them prepped for execution. Inu, Neko, bring Naruto have him and Sirzechs meet me in my office. Also please extend Sirzechs the same courtesy you would a visiting dignitary am I understood."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The four Anbu chorused

"There is no need for your Anbu to take us to your office my wife and I will accompany Naruto to your office, whilst we discuss certain matters with the young lad. Will that be alright Hiruzen?"

The Hokage looked at Sirzechs, then Naruto, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sirzechs I understand that there may be somethings that you wish to discuss with Naruto in private but unfortunately I cannot allow him anywhere without someone nearby that he can trust therefore I must…" Whatever else he was going to say was caught off by the Inu masked Anbu approached the Hokage and spoke

"Lord Hokage perhaps I could accompany them to your office and stick to the shadows while the group converses. That is if it's acceptable to you Lord Sirzechs and you Lord Hokage?" Inu said

Before the Hokage or anyone else in attendance could speak Grayfia appeared

"Sirzechs I have discarded the trash that was trying to kill you-… What is this are these people more enemies for us to take care of?" She said while staring at the Hokage and his Anbu

"No Grayfia they are not our enemies infact the elder gentlemen next to me is Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage. The man and woman with him are Anbu black ops agents that serve directly under him."

"Oh is that so but I believe dear husband that you have failed to mention the young man standing in the ruins of what must have once been a hiding place."

Sirzechs, Hiruzen and the two remaining Anbu turned to look at Naruto only to stare in shock as the young man is down on one knee bowing his head with one hand on his chest.

"Lady Grayfia Lucifage, Lord Sirzechs Lucifer. I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and her human husband, Member of the Uzumaki Clan. As well as last scion of House Marchosias." Naruto said in a regal tone. "Also Lord Lucifer I apologize for the fact that my temper got the better of me thus forcing you to step in and calm my rage. Mother has always told me to keep a better leash on my temper how might I be able make up for my lack of discipline?"

Hiruzen stared at his surrogate grand-son never before had he seen the boy act so noble… so dignified even when meeting with other Kage.

Then there was the fact that he mentioned a person he called mother who might this woman be.

Sirzechs looked at Naruto and laughed.

"My dear boy there is no need to ask for forgiveness you did nothing wrong. As for making up for you lack of discipline perhaps some time in the future I may have need of you. But I digress let us depart for the Hokage's tower and along the way I shall discuss with you a few things that you will need to know about both your heritage and some of the promises your mother made to certain factions within the devil world."

Meanwhile somewhere near the border of the land of lightning

It was around midday when they first appeared. It was a group of three people and they all seemed a little odd. The first member of the group is a humanoid figure with two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its sides, enveloping its head and upper body like a shell beneath these extensions the creature had green hair and yellow eyes. Half of its body was black as night while the other was white. It wore blue pants and sandals with both legs wrapped in bandages. All and all the figure looked like some sort of weird plant man.

The second member of the group is a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and waist length white hair. His bangs are short hung to the left side of his face with a chin-length lock hanging from the right side of his face. He also has small, horn like protrusions on his forehead and the clear white eyes. He is wearing a full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He has a sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also has a dark crescent-moon like mark in his left palm.

The third and final member of the group has waist-length brown hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face and covering most of his right eye. His eyebrows are cut short and has dark eyes. He is wearing a high-collared, light colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono is adorned with Magatama. He is also wearing a full body armour and his hair flowed around his attire.

The plant man looked around as it approached a massive cliff face the plant man looked around making sure no one was there to witness what it was about to do.

"You say that mother is sealed inside here?" the white half asked

"Yes mother is in here waiting for us to release her from this captive state after my brother's betrayal." The horned man responded

And so after weaving one hundred and ninety-two hand seals the group slammed their hands against the cliff face and watched as it slowly crumbled away revealing a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possesses clear white eyes and her eyebrows are cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she is also wearing a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She has two brown horns that stick out from her head and a third eye in the centre of her forehead. She is wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and is adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"Mother!" the plant man and horned man said as they reached forth to help the woman out of her crater.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Grandmother." The brown haired man said while helping the other two to steady her.

"Zetsu, Hamura. It is good to see you again." The woman responded as a tender smile pulled tugged at the corner of her mouth. Then turning to face the brown haired man she said.

"I'm sorry young one but I am unsure as to who you are I have not seen you before though I feel like I should know your face."

"It is okay grandmother Kaguya. I am Indra Otsutsuki your first grandson from Hagromo's family and a terrible disappointment to him." The now named Indra said.

Kaguya finally learning the youngest member of the group's name embraced her grandson, son and servant for but a moment before releasing them.

"Alright know it's time to get down to business. First of all how long was I sealed away for Zetsu? Secondly Hamura have you tracked the bijuu?"

Zetsu looked at Kaguya and said

"Mother the traitor Hagoromo sealed you away a millennium ago. It has been 1000 years since then."

Hamura looked down in shame before stating

"It seems all but three of the tailed beasts have been sealed away into humans. The two, seven and nine tails are the only ones free. Though why that is I have no idea. But one of them is located close by in an area called the village hidden in the clouds. I believe that Matatabi is located there. The Chomei is located in a village five days west of here and though Kurama has long since passed away his descendant is located in another village that would take us about a month to get there. But here is the strange thing mother. Earlier this morning as we were traveling to your location I sensed a rather strange chakra signature in the area of Kurama's descendant."

Kaguya looked at her son and servant before nodding.

Then with that done the group then headed north towards the village hidden in the clouds.

A/N: Alrighty one of my lengthier prologues. Now for the things that I know I will get shit on for, first of all yes Kaguya is awake. No she is not evil. Yes, she is good (thought I would throw this one in just in case someone didn't think that's what her not being evil meant.) Now before you say anything negative know that most of what happened will be explained in either the next chapter or the second chapter I'm not quite sure on where I'm going to work that into the story but as I said I will explain this. Thirdly I have already made Naruto's… never mind I kind of don't want to spoil that little surprise. But this story is a harem, and I have already decided on some of the members. Next thing I would like to announce is that this is going to kind of fall under Mr. Writer Writer's what's in the scroll challenge to small extent. Here is what is going to be happening Naruto during the forbidden scroll incident will not learn the shadow clone jutsu but finds something inside it and so after releasing it he gains the items. Also I figure that since I may get questions about it later I might as well tell you know I have already decided upon giving Naruto a sacred gear and have already decided that it is going to be an OT (Original Item) so I won't be accepting any ideas as for what it should be or what it's abilities could be. Once again please feel free to follow fav and review but I will once again say flaming comments will be read laughed at then extinguished. Now without further delay Imma gonna shut my big yap so I don't spoil anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you everyone for the 44 followers, 31 Favorites, and 3 Review's. Which is likely to change by the time I post this. Sorry for the long wait. In any case the pairing for this is that Naruto x Harem (Rias, Seekvaira, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina (special idea), Rossweisse, Ravel, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Fem Gaara, Fu, Samui, Mei, Madoka and ), two of which are arranged marriages between households. Now next Naruto's sacred gear is called Balance Drive and it is able to counteract the boosted gear and divine divide. Now next thing is that I will explain later what Naruto and Sirzechs talked about it will be in a much later chapter as will the discussion between Naruto, Hiruzen, and Sirzechs. One more thing before we get on with the story there will be four time-skips. Now bear with me I didn't want to do it either but neither did I want to make you suffer by going through the academy! Now than before I spoil any more than I already have, Imma gonna shut my big yap.

Time Skip Six Months Later:

Six months have gone by since the seal on Naruto had broken and revealed his true form to the world. Needless to say most civilians were not impressed with the fact that the so called 'demon brat' was still alive. Meanwhile the shinobis were rather happy that Naruto managed to survive his normal daily life.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower |

Hiruzen Sarutobi is currently sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and reading his favorite orange book.

'Today is a great day I got most of my paper work done, now I can find out what Mushina-chan is going to do to Kinato-...' Before Hiruzen could finish his thought his Neko masked Anbu arrived in front of him in a swirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama!" She stated "There is a group of seven people have arrived at the gates and wish to speak to you personally they claim to have relatives in the village but no one has seen anyone like them before."

Hiruzen after quickly hiding his precious orange book looked at the Neko masked Anbu and sighed his day was going so well.

"Alright Neko bring them in and we will see about finding their relatives."

After finishing his order Hiruzen was shocked to see that Neko was still there

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Neko-san?" He asked

"Well Hokage-sama… two of the seven people seem to have the Byakugan while another one seems to have the Sharingan." Neko said while looking up at her superior

Hiruzen stared at his subordinate his pipe no longer in his mouth and his jaw was dropped. After a few minutes he was able to regain his composure and cleared his throat

"Neko-san did you say that there was two people with the Byakugan, and one with the Sharingan?" He asked the shock still evident on his face and upon receiving a nod from Neko he sighed and started to massage his temples thinking of the amount of paperwork this was going to bring him.

"Alright bring them in." He said while his hand was still massaging his temples.

Neko nodded her head and then disappeared in the same manner she appeared

"Inu, Saru would please bring Mikoto-san [1*] and Hiashi-san here as quickly as you can. I would prefer they be here before our guests arrive." Hiruzen said while the two Anbu nod their heads and disappear from his side.

Ten minutes of silence went by before Hiruzen heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He said

The door then opened revealing a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt, and behind her a fair skinned man with long, black hair and featureless white eyes. He is wearing a very traditional, loose fitting robe with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

These first person is Mikoto Uchiha one of the few survivors of the Uchiha massacre two months prior and current clan head. While the second person is Hiashi Hyuga clan head of the Hyuga clan and a member of the Hyuga clans main branch.

The two clan heads stopped in front of Hiruzen's desk and bowed.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I have called you here on such short notice but it seems we have a situation of sorts on our hands. Ten minutes ago one of my Anbu agents came in and told me that there is seven people at our gate two of which have the Byakugan and one of which has the Sharingan. Now given the fact that all Sharingan have been accounted for since the massacre and there are no Hyuga currently out on missions I find the fact that there are people out there with the Byakugan and the Sharingan most troubling."

Just as Hiruzen finished his statement the group heard someone knock on the door. Nodding to the two clan heads Hiruzen straightened in his put his hands on his desk and said "Enter."

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal five adults (two men and three women) and two children (both girls). The first member of the group is a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possesses clear white eyes and her eyebrows are cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she is also wearing a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She has two brown horns that stick out from her head and a third eye in the centre of her forehead. She is wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and is adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. The next member of the group was a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and waist length white hair. His bangs are short hung to the left side of his face with a chin-length lock hanging from the right side of his face. He also has small, horn like protrusions on his forehead and the clear white eyes. He is wearing a full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He has a sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also has a dark crescent-moon like mark in his left palm. The third adult member of the groups is a young man with waist-length brown hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face and covering most of his right eye. His eyebrows are cut short and has dark eyes. He is wearing a high-collared, light colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono is adorned with Magatama. He is also wearing a full body armour and his hair flowed around his attire.

The next member of the group is a fair-skinned woman with long blue hair that reaches mid-thigh She is wearing a very low-cut purple sleeveless kimono which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath it is held closed at the waist by a gold colored obi. She is also wearing a short skirt and purple sleeves connected to her kimono, high boots and has black straps connected to two purple sleeves that cover her forearms. She appeared to be in her mid-late twenties. She also has two different colored eyes. Her left eye is yellow and her right eye is green, she has black markings on her neck, arms and right leg and three whiskers like marks on each cheek.

The fifth member of the group is a tall, tan-skinned Slender and youthful, well-endowed woman with, eyes. Her long layered forest green hair pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. she is wearing a short blue midriff sleeveless kimono with fishnet armour underneath, long blue armlets, and She wears a traditional wide black obi, fastened with a red cord. She wears blue mail backed gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker. with and orange eyes.

The sixth member of the group is a young tan-skinned androgynous girl wearing an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matches her eye color, which is also orange. Her ninja outfit consists of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Who despite Hiruzen's best intentions seemed adamant about hiding behind the first woman.

The seventh and final member of the group is a fair-skinned girl who despite her young age is rather tall in stature she has a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She's wearing a long, short-sleeved dress, fishnet stockings, and thigh-high boots with white soles.

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato. I am the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The person on my left is Mikoto Uchiha clan head of the Uchiha clan and the person on my right is Hiashi Hyuga clan head of the Hyuga Clan. Now before we get down to business why don't you introduce yourselves." Hiruzen said

"Of Course Lord Hokage. I am Lady Kaguya Otsutsuki matriarch of the Otsutsuki Clan, the man to my left is my son Hamura Otsutsuki, the man on my right is my Grandson Indra Otsutsuki, the woman behind my son I guess you could say is my daughter Matatabi and the woman behind my Grandson you could say is my other daughter Chomei, and the girl whose doing her best to hide behind me is Fu and the other girl is Samui."

Hiruzen nodded to each of the members as they were introduced.

"Well then Lady Otsutsuki it is a pleasure to meet you." He said and then turning his head to look at the two girls

"Why don't you two girls wait outside while the grown-ups talk about important matters."

The two girls looked at Kaguya and upon receiving a nod from her turned around and walked out the door.

After the two girls left his office Hiruzen brought his hand's up and placed one on his desk while bringing the other up to his face he performed a one handed hand seal and after channeling a bit of chakra the room seemed to light up for a brief moment.

"They're now whatever is discussed in this room, will not be heard by those outside."

He said before once again looking at the group this time however his face hardened as he gazed upon Kaguya and her group.

"Know then before I allow you to even enter the village for whatever business you have you will answer my questions or Kami help me I will have you hauled off to our T&I department am I understood?" He said while releasing his KI. One thing that surprised everyone in the room was the five guests in attendance did not even flinch at the rise in KI.

"You demand much from us. You silly little monkey, surely you or one of these two have heard the tales of how Chakra came to you fools. Especially the one of these two clans considering I have the progenitors of both right here standing next to me." Kaguya said while allowing her third eye to open.

"*Gasp* You mean to tell me you're that Kaguya Otsutsuki? The Usagi no Megami, the Chakura no So, the Chakura no Haha?" Mikoto said shock and awe evident in her voice.

"So the Uchiha Matriarch knows who I am. I guess I should be honored that at least one person in this day and age knows of me." Kaguya said while staring at Mikoto.

"How can I not know who you are when we the Uchiha clan have been guarding the tablet with the worlds history since the time of our ancestors." Mikoto said and then turned to Hiruzen "Hokage-sama I Mikoto Uchiha do vouch for Kaguya-Megami."

Indra looked at Mikoto and smirked

"Glad to see my descendants haven't been lead to ruin in my absence." He said but just as the words came out of his mouth he noticed Mikoto flinch and resolved to ask her about it after the meeting.

"So these people claim to be our ancestors preposterous! There is no way that these imposters could be the Ancestors of the Hyuga clan. Hokage-sama I request that these fools be excuted for daring to claim such a thing and then have their Byakugan returned to the Hyuga clan." Hiashi stated his face a mask of anger and disgust.

Hamura stared at his descendant and started leaking KI in anger and disgust at what his descendants had become.

"You foolish little man you claim to be wise beyond your years yet you don't even use the eyes gifted to you by me and my kin to try and verify your accusations. You are lucky we are in your village in front of your Kage otherwise I would have killed you a hundred times over before you could even get into your precious Jyuken stance."

Before Hamura and Hiashi could continue their argument Hiruzen had decided that he had had enough.

"That is enough! Lady Kaguya since you and your family have been vouched for by one of the noble clans of Konoha I will allow you to enter the village though you will have an Anbu detail watching you for at least the next six months is this acceptable to you?"

Kaguya smirked and stated

"I assume that regardless as to whether or not this was acceptable to me you would have still assigned an ANBU detail to watch over me and my family to ensure we are no threat to the village. But that is beside the point I do find this acceptable. However, as compensation I would like to know where my great grandson is and how he has been treated by your village."

Hiruzen stared at Kaguya as a sense of dread inexplicably entered his gut.

"And just who might your great Grandson be for we have no members of the Otsutsuki clan this village. From what I know that clan died out hundreds of years ago."

"Oh my great grandson is not of the Otsutsuki clan he is of the Uzumaki clan and his name is N-…" Kaguya started but was quickly interrupted by Hiruzen

"Naruto Uzumaki is your great grandson?!" Hiruzen stated in shock and horror.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kaguya asked her tone indicating that should there be a problem blood would be spilt.

Turning his head to the corner of the room Hiruzen looked at a portion of the wall that seemed to detach itself revealing a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist. As an Anbu member, the young woman is wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wearing the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Neko-san would you please take the two young girls for some food I believe that this next conversation is not only going to take a while but also shave a few years off my life."

Then turning to the Hyūga and Uchiha clan Heads

"Thank you very much for your time the two of you may leave." He stated causing the Hyūga clan head to turn towards Hiruzen and bow before exiting the room. Hiruzen stared at Mikoto and was about to voice his question when she spoke up.

"Lady Kaguya if it's not too much trouble for you or your group might I take those two girls to visit your grandson I believe he would do well with two more friends by his side. Especially since he has so few of them." Upon receiving a nod from Kaguya Mikoto went to exit the room but was stopped when a voice spoke.

"Grandmother if I am not needed here might I be allowed to go with Mikoto-san and see Naruto-kun as well?" Indra asked and upon receiving a nod from Kaguya left the office with Mikoto.

Upon leaving the office and gather Samui and Fu the group of four (plus one in the shadows.) Left the Hokage Tower just as a voice shouted

"WHAT! YOUR VILLAGE HAS DOING WHAT TO A FIVE-YEAR-OLD CHILD? HIRZUEN YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU HAVE AT LEAST BEEN TRYING TO PROTECT MY GREAT GRANDSON OTHERWISE I WOULD LAY WASTE TO THIS VILLAGE."

Shocked at the fact that the silencing seal was destroyed Mikoto continued to walk with Indra, Samui and Fu towards Naruto's residence.

A/N: Alrighty that is the first chapter of Devil's Maelstrom so first of all I am sorry it took me as long as it did to update. Secondly due to upcoming events I probably will not be able to update any of my stories till after September 5 but that doesn't mean that I won't try to update. Thirdly I don't know if anyone out there looks at my profile but I will not be continuing my Naruto/Digimon Crossover. Mostly due to low views and reviews so if anyone wants to take it off my hands feel free to message me all I ask is that you keep my prologue otherwise I will be deleting the story by next Wednesday. So without further ado Imma gonna shut my big yap before I decided to spoil the story


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well it's official Devil's Maelstrom has surpassed Mageia Maelstrom in every which way. Which is a surprise to me since Mageia Maelstrom started off far stronger. Anyway this I would like to give a special shout out to Undead Kitsune for fuelling my imagination, as well as Archer Edge Bond for putting up with my ranting and raving about my ideas for this story. Anyway finally i would like to thank all 110 users who favorited this story and the 143 users who follow this rambling piece of work I call a story, whom had they not followed and favourited this It would not continue so finally thank you for your patience and sorry for the long wait. Now then I have good news in that I have restarted the Orange Trailer for RWBY'S Maelstrom and hope to have it posted as early as Friday and as late as November 11. I'm changing the pairings since I don't really have an Idea as to how I'm going to introduce some of the characters, Also I'm adding a few characters from other Manga/Anime. Now before I spoil the new pairing and anything else related to the story Imma gonna shut my big yap!

* * *

It's been a few days since the arrival of Kaguya and her entourage. Today the sun is shining and Hiruzen Sarutobi was once again engaging in his favorite pastime for the second time this week. Reading his students literary masterpiece.

'Oh Mushina-chan you dirty dirty girl doing that to Kinato-chan' He thought as he continued to read the little orange book that he was holding, while letting out little perverted giggles. When out of nowhere a puff of smoke appeared in his office. As the smoke was clearing Hiruzen realized who had arrived and then in the blink of an eye his dirty little secret was put away in the secret storage seal that no one but the hokage knew about. Once the smoke had fully cleared it revealed one of the elder Sarutobi's top ANBU agents Fukurō(1). This agent was obviously female and she had long black hair reaching just above her tailbone. She wore a black cloak with skin-tight black pants. She has white bandages wrapped around her right thigh with black metal shin and arm-guards and black sandals. She is wearing an unmarked white owl motif Anbu Mask.

Looking at the agent Hiruzen sighed, once before putting on what his grandson called his 'Hokage Face'.

"Fukurō-san, your early what do you have to report?" He asked whilst staring at the owl themed agent.

"Lord Hokage! I have news that Lord Zeoticus and Lady Venelana, as well young lady Rias and two of her servants are on their way here. When asked as to why one of the most influential shipping families(2) in the elemental nations is coming to Konoha Lady Venelana state that she is coming to take care of her godson. The very same godson we had apparently told her had died five years ago."

Before Hiruzen could comment on the situation Sirzechs, and Grayfia had entered the room with Jiraiya hot on their heels, and judging by the scowl that was plastered across Jiraiya's face he was not happy about something.

' _Probably upset that he got caught peeping by Grayfia. Mind you given her reputation if she had caught him peeping on her I believe he would be dead. So he's probably just upset that he was dragged away from his research.'_ Hiruzen thought before Sirzechs' voice roused him from his thoughts.

"Lord Hokage." Sirzechs started as Jiraiya closed the door behind him. "Lord and Lady Gremory are coming to meet Naruto, and help him out should he need it. While Young Rias and her two servants are coming to join Konoha's Military Corp."

Hiruzen turned to face the newcomers. A look of confusion spread across his face, while a hard look leapt to his eyes.

"What!? What do you mean Lord & Lady Gremory are coming to help Naruto out. Neko grab Kaguya and bring her here IMMEDIATELY!"

The cat masked Anbu looked at her leader briefly before nodding once and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Before anyone else could say anything a white owl appeared on the owl masked Anbu's shoulder and started softly hooting while its head was turned toward Fukurō. Hiruzen waited with baited breath while Fukurō listened to what her summon was conveying to her. For you see Fukurō held the Owl summoning contract and only she could make any sense of the owls hooting. For the Owls are the only known summon creature that do not speak and thus only their summoner could communicate with them… which is weird since one had to wonder how someone would prove their worth to the boss owl if they didn't speak.

' _I'm going to have to ask her about that when we have the time._ ' Hiruzen thought before he notice that both the owl and Fukurō had finished conversing.

"Well?" the elder kage asked "What did _it_ say?"

Fukurō looked back to the aged kage and then turned her head back to the owl perched on her shoulder.

" _She_ said that Lady Serafall Leviathan-sama and the you Lady Sona Sitri, as well as two of her servants are also approaching from the south while the gremory group approaches from the east. Both groups shall arrive at Konoha's gates within the next twelve to twenty four hours."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sank into his chair a disheartened sigh escaping his lips at the thought of all the extra paper work this was going to bring him.

"Do you realize how much more paperwork this is going to cause me? Not to mention how many more meetings this is going to force me into with the council? Do you?" he said to Sirzechs.

Sirzechs meanwhile looked toward the Owl themed Anbu.

"Fukurō-san did you say that Serafall-dono is on her way here?" Sirzechs questioned

The Owl themed Anbu agent turned to look at Sirzechs and slowly nodded her head.

"If it is not too much trouble Fukurō-san, would you or one of your summons kindly deliver this letter to Serafall-san. It is a matter of the utmo-"

Before Sirzechs could finish his request Anbu agent Neko appeared in a swirl of leaves, causing everyone in the room to stare at the young woman.

"Ah Neko-san… where is Kaguya?" Hiruzen asked "I thought I told you to bring her-"

As Hiruzen was finishing his comment the door to his office slammed open startling everyone.

"Hokage-dono. Next time you make a demand for me to appear before you I will not be as understanding as I was with Neko-san here. Now then since I am here you can tell me why you pulled me away from spending time with my great grandson and his friends?"

Sirzechs stared at the white haired woman a smile slowly making its way across his face.

"Lady Guison? Lady Kaguya Guison? Is it truly you?" He asked whilst his eyes never faltered from staring at the woman in front of him.

Turning to look at the speaker Kaguya saw the tall lanky red haired man.

"Sirzechs. My it has been a long time since I last laid eyes on you I believe it was at your wedding 5-600 years ago now, and if you're here that means the lovely young lady standing right next to you is your lovely wife. My have you really filled out Grayfia san since we last saw each other. Why the two of you don't look to have aged a day." Kaguya stated

Though it was there for just a mere fraction of a second neither party nor Jiraiya himself noticed the scowl that appeared on Hiruzen's face.

" _Lady_ Kaguya if we could get back to the matter as to why i had you brought here. It has come to my attention that a woman claiming to be Naruto's godmother is currently on her way to Konoha, to take care of Naruto. Now given the vague wording of the term take care of it can only lead me to assume that-"

Kaguya looked at Hiruzen and smiled

"So Venelana got my message? That's great news good thing I found Kushi-tan's and Minato's will and records. Otherwise I wouldn't have known who Naruto's godparents were. Isn't that right Jiraiya-kun." Kaguya stated

"Yes thank you very much Lady Kaguya-dono for allowing me the pleasure of meeting my godson. It truly is amazing how rumors falsely speak of his death." Jiraiya stated whilst he never stopped staring at his sensei.

"Fukurō. Leave. Now. I have some important matters to discuss with my student." Hiruzen stated through clenched teeth.

"A moment please Fukurō-san. If you would please inform Lady Gremory that her and her family are more than welcome to move into the Uzumaki, Namikaze compound with my family and I. Also do get your sister to deliver the same message to Lady Serafall."

With that said Kaguya left the Hokage's office while Jiraiya, Sirzechs, and Grayfia stayed. Fukurō stayed for only a moment longer to hear Sirzechs request before disappearing via Shunshin leaving behind a puff of smoke where she once kneeled.

"Now then _sensei._ We have somethings that we would like to discuss with you." Jiraiya stated causing Sirzechs and Grayfia to nod in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Sorry once again for the delay between chapters I could make some excuse but I won't cause I have ample time to write in between work. Now a couple of things I forgot to mention in the above A/N is 1. Due to completely forgetting about the poll that I had posted in regards to what piece Naruto should be I will tell you that the rook won but I have already planned that Naruto is going to be a pawn. So the rook position will have to wait until I start the other Highschool DxD Naruto crossover. 2. In case you haven't notice I made a small miniscule change to the prologue as to what house Naruto is part of in the seventy two pillars.

Anyway Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.


End file.
